


Exposed

by Xyriath



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is hesitant when Bruce suggests barebacking for the first time.  It takes Bruce a moment to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cornflake and based off of [this prompt](http://cornflakepizza.tumblr.com/post/38447571698/wow-i-just-realized-i-really-need-sad-sweetfic-of).

The languid, slow kisses, interspersed with moments of Bruce's teeth and tongue, up Jason's shoulder could only consume the majority of his attention for so long.

"Just forget them.  It'll be fine."

Jason's hand stopped its rummaging through the drawer as he turned his head to stare at Bruce.  His vaguely annoyed thoughts— _goddammit where are they; I swear we just bought—wait, did we leave them in the kitchen again?_ —vanished, his mouth open slightly, his eyebrows raised, as he tried only marginally successfully not to look stunned.  There was only one thought left, and one that he realized that he had just vocalized.

"What?"

_Oh, fantastic, Todd;_ quite _up to your usual standard of comeback._

He could feel Bruce's fingers tracing lightly up his spine, gentler than they had any right to be, and he only felt that much more disoriented.  Rough sex, a hard fuck that left you sore in the best way afterwards and scratches on your back and the impression of your teeth in someone else's shoulder—that was far more familiar ground to him.  Much more so than the unlevel footing that made up gentle touches and the tenderness that Jason always refused to believe existed until the occasional moments when Bruce's hands were on him like this.  He still didn't know the proper, sane reaction to it and wasn't sure that he ever would.

"We could skip the condom."  Though Bruce's suggestion was deceptively casual, Jason wouldn't have put it past him to have planned on asking this for weeks, just waiting for the opportunity to come up.

It took a moment before he was able to come up with a response, if not a particularly intelligent one.  "You want to fuck me bareback."  He swore there had been a point in time where he had been able to vocalize original thought.  And now Bruce had splayed his hand out on Jason's back, taking advantage of the way he had sprawled across Bruce's lap in his reach for the bedside table.

"Yes."

" _Why?_ "  Though it wasn't quite the one-syllable word he would have liked to be able to say (which was " _yes_ ", possibly followed by a " _please dear god_ ,"), it was the only one he could.

Bruce's raised eyebrow, the expression on his face, made it clearer that he didn't understand why Jason was asking this question than if he had outright stated it.  His fingers were toying with the waistband of Jason's tattered jeans now, and a quick tug on his arm had Jay straddling his lap.  Then his teeth were tugging on Jason's earlobe, and…

"Because," he began, voice low.  "I want to be that close to you."  Teeth on the shell of Jason's ear now.  "Nothing between us.  Feel all of you."

Jason inhaled sharply, gut a tangled mess of arousal and anticipation and disbelief and mortification.  Of course he should have expected an answer like that.  Not that he would ever say that he understood why Bruce wanted that, but the entire situation was already just so damned uncomfortably intimate, so why _shouldn't_ the whole thing just go all the way to hell.

"Unless."  Bruce pulled back, his voice still steady.  Thank god, because if he had even started to get sappy Jay might have just left, right there, no matter how shirtless or breathless he was.  "You're not comfortable with me—"

"No!  No, that's not…  No."  Jesus.  No.  Of all the possible terrible outcomes to this, Bruce thinking that _he_ was the reason for Jason's discomfort was absolutely unacceptable.  "It's just…"  He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing that they could be talking about anything else right now.  _Anything._   "Are you sure _you_ are.  Comfortable with it."

A crease appeared between Bruce's eyebrows.  "I don't understand."

Shame wasn't a sensation Jay enjoyed dealing with, but nor was it unfamiliar.  Jason recognized its dark, bitter taste instantly.  "With _me._   I mean…"  _Anything else._

No one would ever accuse either of them of being particularly emotionally astute, but Bruce wasn't stupid.  He knew.  Had known for years, even before a much younger Jason had the guts to tell him.  And the shift in expression on Bruce's face told Jason that he _got it_.

The hand on Jason's back slid to his side as Bruce hooked him with his arm and tugged him closer, mouth finding Jason's as he leaned forward.  Jason was only able to half-focus on kissing back; the other half of him scrambled to get his arms around Bruce's shoulders as the two of them tumbled down onto the bed.  Jason's legs wrapped around Bruce's hips out of habit, tugging him closer as he kissed Bruce deeply—for a brief time, forgetting everything but this moment of tangled limbs and desperate lips.

But Bruce pulled back, and though Jason bit back the annoyed noise he wanted to make, he couldn't find any reason to complain when Bruce kissed his way up the side of Jason's neck, stopping right below his ear.

"Yes."  Another kiss.  "It'll be fine.  You know we're both clean.  And I trust you."

Jason buried his fingers in Bruce's hair.  Knew they were.  Of course.  With the amount of checkups Bruce made on his—on everyone's—health, there wasn't any way that anything would have been missed.

That didn't make it any easier.  Jason wavered, hating the vulnerability of this position.  More the figurative one, but the physical didn't help, either.  The immediate thought of Bruce _doing_ this worried him on a lot of levels.

Bruce caught the hesitation and pulled back, leveling his eyes with Jason's.  "I want to be sure you're all right with it."

If Bruce looked at him like that any longer, Jason wouldn't be able to keep eye contact, so instead of answering immediately he tugged Bruce forward, perhaps more roughly than was strictly necessary, and pressed their lips together in a kiss that intimated more confidence than he felt.

"Yeah," he mumbled against Bruce's lips before kissing them again, opening his mouth to allow the tongue to dart in as he slid his hands down the scarred planes of Bruce's back.

Bruce's fingers were deft in their removal of Jason's jeans, but slow; teasing.  Jason squirmed and gritted his teeth as they slid against his erection, gladly kicking them to the floor when they reached his knees.  By then, Jason could feel Bruce's mouth on the inside of his thighs, leaving more than a couple marks.  For just a brief moment, Jason could feel Bruce's breath on his erection, an unfulfilled promise, and he couldn't help but let out a hiss of anticipation.  But it remained as such, unfulfilled, and when Jason looked down to glare, he saw Bruce smirk for a moment before kissing up his stomach and chest.

"Bruce," he grumbled, though more out of obligation than actual protest.  While normally the teasing would have continued for much, much longer, that wasn't the game they were playing tonight.  There was _no_ game that they were playing tonight.  Which was the unsettling part.

A brief chuckle, and Bruce kissed him lightly before pulling back.  Jay let him go reluctantly, but was at least somewhat mollified being able to watch Bruce slide his own pants off.  And then he was back, lube in hand, fingers tracing down Jason's spine again.

And in what seemed a shockingly short time, Bruce's fingers were slicked up and pushing inside him.  He didn't strictly need the preparation, not with how often they—but _fuck_ he loved it, how fantastic Bruce was with his hands and how he knew exactly what to do to make Jason _writhe._

He pulled Bruce towards him again, and as their lips met, he wrapped his legs around Bruce's hips.  The man's fingers curled and spread, and Jason moaned into the kiss as the man pressed against his prostate—but only for a brief moment.  In retaliation, Jason pulled a matching moan out of the man on top of him with teeth sunk into a lower lip.  He couldn't resist a smirk, and he _knew_ Bruce had felt it.  But there was no other reaction besides the tension in his muscles as he withdrew his hand.

Then Bruce's hands were on his thighs, tugging him closer as Jason tried to remember how to breathe.  He could feel Bruce, feel the cock against his ass and the panic in his gut.  He tried to push away the latter, reminded himself that it was just Bruce.  This was Bruce, not some john who had tossed him a few extra bucks.  This was Bruce, who gave a shit about him.  Who wanted him.

But that was the _actual_ problem, wasn't it?  This was Bruce who Jason knew, when he was feeling particularly masochistic and introspective, deserved far better than this.  Deserved someone who wouldn't taint him, degrade him, dirty him like this.  Jason inhaled sharply as Bruce pushed in slowly.  The man was taking his goddamned time about it, wasn't he?

"Move it along, old man," he gasped out, hiding his nervousness behind his (admittedly subpar) quip.  Bruce just leaned in to kiss him tenderly—why, _why_ couldn't he just rise to the bait—and slid his hands down Jason's ribs as he pushed in fully.  "Jesus," he breathed involuntarily against Bruce's lips, which just got him another of those slow kisses.  It was—he was—Bruce was _there_ , and moving, and Jason could feel him—all of him.  And as Jason's arms clung to Bruce's neck, as he kissed him back desperately, he knew that Bruce could feel all of him, too.  And that terrified him.

He felt Bruce squeeze his thigh gently and realized that his legs were shaking a little.  When Jason broke the kiss to breathe again, Bruce leaned towards Jason's ear, keeping up his rhythm.  Jason was so caught up in the sensation of Bruce and the way he was moving his hips and how he could _feel_ him this closely that he almost—almost—missed Bruce's low voice in his ear.

"It's all right, Jay," he murmured.  "You're okay."

Jason couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his back at that, couldn't stop the combination of cry and gasp that tore free of his throat—" _Bruce!_ "—couldn't stop the tightness in his chest that he was convinced was about to shatter into thousands of pieces.

"I want this," Bruce continued, breathing raggedly, but voice still as controlled as ever.  "I want you.  _All_ of you."

And Jason didn't understand it; probably never would; would never get this crazy and flawed and wonderful man who had apparently found someone worth ~~loving~~ wanting in someone who never had anyone who saw him as more than a worthless fuck-up.  But god, he could enjoy it, indulge guiltily in the sensation of being so desired, despite always knowing that he wasn't good enough to have this and that he was getting it anyway.

"God, you feel amazing," Bruce breathed, and Jay was torn between telling him to _stop_ and urging to him to continue.  "You are amazing."  A brief kiss.  "Beautiful."

_No…  Yes…  Please…_   The words flitting through his head slowly blurred into one incomprehensible sensation in his mind with each rhythmic motion of Bruce's hips, with each matched movement of Jason's, with every mingled breath and gasp and kiss, until Jason couldn't distinguish between any of it any longer.  There was just this one thing, this one moment, and he was going to hold onto it as long as he could.

And then the building pressure hit its limit.  Jason's back arched as he came with Bruce's name on his lips, the cry cut short, covered by Bruce's own mouth.  Jason squeezed with his thighs, pulling Bruce even closer as the man continued, reaching his own orgasm not long after.

And then he was coming in Jason— _inside_ Jason—and Jason was holding him, and he was holding Jason, and they stayed, still unwilling to abandon the moment for a bit longer.

And then Bruce was sliding out and it was the oddest sensation that Jay only paid attention to for a few moments because Bruce was brushing sweat-soaked hair out of Jason's eyes and giving him a concerned _look_ accompanied by a tiny smile that Jason… was not prepared to deal with.  Not yet.  Instead, he gave the older man a gentle shove, and Bruce rolled off of him obligingly.  He seemed a bit surprised when Jason promptly followed, tucking his arms around Bruce and claiming Bruce's shoulder for a pillow.  Whatever.  It meant that it was just that much harder to make eye contact.  That didn't stop Bruce, however, from returning the affection, pulling Jason in closer and running fingers gently through his hair.

"You're okay?" came the low question, after their breathing had returned to something resembling normal.

"Mmm.  Mmhmm."  Not enough energy for talking.  Only cuddling.

Bruce found Jason's hand and squeezed it briefly.  "Good."

Decidedly crazy, Jason thought as he squeezed back.  Didn't realize how much more he deserved.

And maybe one day he would.  But Jason didn't—wouldn't—couldn't think about that.  And maybe, just maybe, he could convince himself to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
